Only she knew
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: haruhi is the only one to see a new side of Kyoya. and add a couple of storms and see where we go. i know it kinda sucks as a summary but please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Only She Knew

Disclaimer: I don't Own Host Club if did this you be part of the story and Kyoya and haruhi would live happily ever after.

Kyoya watched the only person who had seen the other side of him. she attended to her clients as well as having to put up with the Twins and Tamaki. He wandered just how she did it he could handle Tamaki and all the other but mabey not in the doses that she got. While watching her he thought of the days that she had seen the other side of him. The first time was at the beach house where he taught her why Tamaki was angry with her. He laughed at what she said to him then "you have nothing to gain." He also recalled the time at the shopping mall where she saw him help what at the time was a total stranger until he saw the ring and it suddenly became something of worth to him.

"Kyoya-senpai it's almost time to close up" Haruhi said smiling at him.

"Oh yes I suppose it is" Kyoya said. "Ladies I regret to inform you that it is time for the host club to close and just so you know we have a new series of Photo Books coming out with the first in the Haruhi Series pre-orders are open now"

A huge crowd of girls bombarded Kyoya and the rest of the hosts made there way to the Prep room to change out of their costumes. Today it was Anime Characters. Tamaki was Dressed and Fai from Tsubasa, Mori was the stoic Roy mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, Hunny cosplayed as Momiji from fruits basket. Karou was son Goku of saiyuki and Hikaru was Mannen of pretear. And Kyoya and taken up the role of Kunimitsu Tezuka of Prince of Tennis.

"Well that was a fun day" Tamaki said with his signature smile.

He always seems to be having fun Haruhi though to her self though she may be the only one who has seen the side of Tamaki who shares the sadness of never being able to see his mother again. She also thought of the side of the twins that she thinks few have seen she is the only on who can tell them apart. And then there was Hunny and Mori she may be the only one who knows how important each of them are to one another.

"you know Haruhi it seems you have seen a side of each of us that no one else has" Kyoya said walking up behind her as he took off his Prince of tennis jacket.

Haruhi jumped having not even noticed that Kyoya and walked in to the room. It was as if he was in her head. Like the day when they were at the Shopping mall and he told her that she was thinking of why he was acting so unrefined.

Kyoya watched her look at him with the same look she gave him at the restaurant in the shopping mall when it seemed he could read her mind. He loved that look on her face she seems at total shock but still she seemed to know it was coming. Suddenly the twins pounced on her saying something about the whole club going to do one of Tamaki's commoner adventures.

"Count me out I have to do shopping before I go home and I don't have time to go out on one of you adventures. Dad is coming home early and I want to make sure he has a dinner ready when he comes home" Haruhi said as she packed up her stuff and started to walk out of the music room

"Oh yes Haruhi you father called and said he would be late coming home" Kyoya said. Haruhi hated it when her father used Kyoya to get info passed to her. Especially, when he had her cell phone number and has been told to use it when he needed to tell her something.

"Ok thanks Kyoya senpai" Haruhi said smiling through her anger.

"See haruhi you can come with us after all" Karou and Hikaru said in their typical unison selves as they grabbed her and dragged her back in to the room

They decided that they would go to an all you can eat buffet. And that they would only take one limo to the buffet. In the argument about whose limo was going to be taken Haruhi snuck out quickly. The only one who noticed was Kyoya and he quickly followed unnoticed.

"Oh Haruhi one more thing you dad said that since the weather men are calling for a thunder storm he wanted me to stay with you until he got home" Kyoya said catching up to her.

Oh great just what I need why dose dad seem to think that Kyoya has to watch over me I mean I used to stay home a lone when I was younger why the sudden change. Haruhi thought to her self as she descended the stairs and proceeded out of the high school building. She slowly got in the limo that Kyoya had directed her too. She just had a feeling as she entered the Limo that it was going to be and interesting night.

During the whole ride to Haruhi's apartment complex all Kyoya did was Type in his Pineapple computer. Haruhi hated it how he never seemed to run out of thing to do on the cursed thing.

"Do you ever stop working on that damn thing Kyoya senpai" Haruhi asked.

"Sure when I sleep" Kyoya said laughing.

As the Limo pulled up to the Complex Haruhi could tell a storm was on the way but it did seem to still be far off. Oh how she hoped her father would be back before the storm hit.

As she went up to unlock her Apartment Kyoya gave the driver instructions about when to pick him up.

"So Kyoya would you like some supper" Haruhi asked.

"What ever you make will be fine" Kyoya said sitting down quietly at the table.

"Ok give me a chance to change and I'll make something" Haruhi said as she entered her room. She quickly changed she had quickly become self aware with Kyoya in the apartment. She changed into a dress and short combination it seems her dad and planed this night out since all of her T-Shirts were no were to be seen.

Haruhi decided on beef Sukiyaki to make for supper. As she quietly prepared supper she noticed the storm clouds slowly approaching. She knew her dad wasn't going to make it in time. She was going to have to survive the storm with Kyoya not something that she was up to.

"Haruhi would you like to know you Progress on your Debt" Kyoya said from the entrance to the kitchen. She hadn't even heard him walk up to the entrance.

"No not really Senpai" Haruhi said she had been keeping track of it on her own and thanks to the twins she was still deep in debt.

She began to put some water into a pot to make tea but as luck would have it there was a Strike of lightning soon followed by a clash of thunder causing Haruhi to throw the water in to the air and soak Kyoya. She looked in horror at the now soaked shadow King. But then there was another Clash of thunder where Haruhi proceeded to burry her self in the soaked shirt of Kyoya. She half expected him to push her away but all he did was lead her to her to the dining room where there was the fewest windows and just held her. They stayed like this until the storm passed.

Soon all that was heard was rain. Haruhi had slowly risen her head to see Kyoya looking down at her. The look on his face surprised her he looked at her with caring. They stayed like the watching each other as the after thoughts of the storm was dieing down.

But their nice moment was brought to an abrupt end when Haruhi could smell the burning meat of the sukiyaki that she had started before the Storm. She quickly ran to the Kitchen with hopes of saving the meal. Luckily she was making enough for three so about only on serving worth was lost.

After the Drama of the Meat Haruhi nearly tripped over the pot she had thrown earlier on her way to get another for the rest of the Sukiyaki. That was when she remembered the not only was she going to have to clean and refill the pot for Tea. Kyoya was still in a wet shirt. And once again as if he could read her mind he was in the door was asking for a dry shirt.

"Oh I'm Sorry Kyoya this is all I could find" haruhi said laughing to her self it was her fathers Shirt that Said Papa. The rest of Ranka's clothes were either dirty or for the tranny bar.

"It's ok kind of ironic thought don't you think" Kyoya said laughing to him self. At first Haruhi was confused but then when she thought about it Tamaki always called Kyoya Mama. So it was kind of funny.

"Hey by the way do any of the others know you're here" Haruhi asked. If they didn't she really wanted to keep it that way. Just thinking of the up roar it would cause made her cringe.

"No I didn't want all hell to break lose by telling them so when I saw you sneak out I did to" Kyoya said.

Almost as if the host club knew that Kyoya and Haruhi was talking about them both of their cell phones rang. Tamaki was Calling Kyoya and the Twins were calling Haruhi. Neither really wanted to answer but knew if they didn't they would just keep calling back until they answered.

"Kyoya where is our Lovely Daughter" Tamaki yelled as soon and Kyoya answered.

"How would I know I not her keeper" Kyoya said with an annoyed voice looking right at Haruhi and thus hanging up on Tamaki. He was good at lying to Tamaki a skill he had to perfect ever since Haruhi Joined the Host club.

"Haruhi where are you we were going to go to the commoners buffet but you disaperred and then the storm hit and now we are very bored" the twins said in unison.

"I went home I have been to plenty of buffets and I have stuff to do here" Haruhi said.

"But were bored and Tamaki isn't fun any more" Hikaru said. Haruhi could almost see the face Hikaru was making.

"Yeah and your always so much more fun to play with" Karou said. She could yet again she the Cheshire cat smile he had on his face.

"Well I have to go supper is cooking" Haruhi said Hanging up on them. She did hate to be mean to the twins but she was afraid that some how they might find out Kyoya was at her house and she didn't need the whole host Club at her house.

Not too long after Haruhi had her conversation with the twins Kyoya's cell Phone rang again it was Tamaki again.

"Kyoya where do you think our loving Daughter is." Tamaki whined into the phone. Kyoya really hated it when Tamaki whined it was so childish.

"I don't know Tamaki like said I don't keep tabs on her 24/7 and no for the hundredth time I'm not giving you her cell number if she wants you to have it she will give it to you her self" Kyoya said truly annoyed he knew Tamaki would ask for her number next. He once again hung up on Tamaki again he knew that Tamaki might call again but left the phone on any ways.

Haruhi continued with cooking their meal as Kyoya started to work on his Laptop again. She watched him from the kitchen as she finished their meal. He was the only host she had feelings other than Brotherly love for but she would never tell him that. She knew the women he would date would be for more than a reason of love. He never did anything for something so small in his book.

"Haruhi you know staring is neither ladylike nor Gentlemanly" Kyoya said never looking up from his Laptop. This comment some one angered her but she knew he was right so she couldn't really call him on it.

"Well any way mister manners dinner is ready" Haruhi said walking in to the room setting down the plates and food. She then left to get the tea she had prepared when she noticed oh the TV she had left on there was another storm coming tonight. She hoped her father would be home before that one hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Only she Knew 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Host Club if did this you be part of the story and Kyoya and haruhi would live happily ever after.

Haruhi and Kyoya quietly ate with Haruhi keeping her eyes on the sky watching it get darker and darker. And Kyoya seemed to be very deep in thought. So, neither was really paying any attention to the other.

"Kyoya did dad say when he might be coming home" Haruhi asked hoping it was soon she really didn't want to got through another storm with Kyoya.

"No he didn't mention when he would be home" Kyoya said coming out of his thoughts. He had been used to a some what quiet dinner. He liked this sitting down and eating a nice dinner with Haruhi. If any one had seen them now they might be able to tell that Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi beyond Friendship. But he would never let any one know or else he would have Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins to deal with and that would not be fun.

"I'm Sorry Senpai did I disrupt you thoughts" Haruhi asked seeing the funny look on his face as he answered her question.

"No I'm just used to quiet meals and only having business or school related question asked at the dinner table" Kyoya said

"Oh I'm sorry if you want me to be quiet just say so" haruhi said

"It's Ok it's nice to talk to you with out the whole Host Club here easdropping" Kyoya said true fully. He hated it that he never could talk to her with out the whole club listening minus Mori and Hunny. And he did hate it when the conversations he wanted to be kept privet weren't

"Oh thank you senpai" Haruhi said blushing. She had never seen Kyoya like this he was nice and warm. Not the cold and calculation shadow king she sees around the others or before now.

"Your quite welcome Haruhi you know you cut your self down a lot but maybe that is our fault all of us at Ouran" Kyoya said. He watch to see what her response would be somewhat scared at what she might say.

"You maybe right Kyoya but who knows I don't think I really cut my self down I mean I did have the how did you guys put it audacity to apply to Ouran so I had to think somewhat highly of my self" Haruhi said looking at him with the look he had fallen in love with. A cool yet calculating look that she got with they started to debate things.

"Yes but you always see to submit to just about all of us but Tamaki" Kyoya replied. "you can say know sometimes just because I say something doesn't make it law"

"You say that now but what if I said no I'm not going to go with you to Okinawa over summer break to spend with the girls what would you say would you increase by debt call out your police force to drag me along or would you just let me stay you know you would some how get me to come with you guys" Haruhi said. He knew she was some what right. Though he wouldn't want her to come along just because of her never ending debt but he loves her company.

"You may be right but we never know plus the trip would halve you debt remember" Kyoya said not wanting her to have the last say.

"Speaking of my Debt you always find some way to keep me in debt why is that if I worked it off wouldn't this commoner be out of your hair and Tamaki might settle down a little when I am gone" haruhi said she had always wandered why he would add thing as small as cleaning of a uniform she could do her self and he goes to the uber expensive places for it.

"Well you and the twins always find ways to break thing and ruin them" Kyoya replied. This was a flat out lie most of the problem are the Twins fault and they do end up paying it back he just wants a reason to keep her near him. just like he is the one you "reluctantly" volunteers to stay with haruhi with her father is out late

"But it is usually the twins Fault with these things happen make them pay at least some of it" haruhi almost yelled this at him. She hated it when she couldn't win and this time she was determined to win. But as luck would have it her father did not make it home before the storm.

As the first Clash of thunder rang out Haruhi dove under the Table. Where, she quickly ran in to the legs of Kyoya. She quickly crawled out form under the table not wanting to cause Kyoya any discomfort. As soon as the next clash of thunder rang out she hit the ground closing her eyes and covering her ears not that it helped much. Kyoya just picked up the crumpled Haruhi and held her again this time talking to her.

"Haruhi it will be ok I'll stay here with you" he said in to her hair. He couldn't take it any more he had to comfort the woman that he loves. He had to tell her sometime. If he didn't he might just lose her to Tamaki or one of the twins and that was no option for an Ootori.

Haruhi cried into his chest hating the storm and not knowing where his words were coming form confused her. She quickly fell asleep in his arms where she always felt safe but would never admit it to anyone.

Kyoya carried her to her bed as she slept. As he put her to sleep she grabbed his shirt as he tried to walk away. Her turned to see her still fast asleep but her grip on his shirt wouldn't loosen he was stuck there unless he took off the shirt. And he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to walk around without a shirt if Ranka came home. He sat on the bed next to her. But noticed it was difficult to stay on the bed and poisoned the both of them so that he was sitting on the whole bed and she was resting in his lap.

"Haruhi I love you" Kyoya said bending down to kiss her for head as he slowly fell in to a peaceful sleep him self.

Haruhi's dad made it home just after the storm ended and was worried about haruhi when he didn't see either Kyoya or Haruhi in the apartment dining room or kitchen. He found Kyoya's Pineapple laptop in the dinning room but no Kyoya and he rarely saw that.

As he entered Haruhi's room He was surprised to seen them sleeping on her bed. It looked as if they were a couple who had been together forever and loved each other deeply. Which Ranka knew was true of their feelings that is why on his late nights he was call Kyoya and ask someone to stay with Haruhi till he got home. And, Kyoya would stay not even telling the others. He was hoping that at some point with out the host club around them they would share their feelings.

Ranka called Kyoya's driver and told him that he was asleep and if it was ok he would just have the drive pick him up the next day. The Driver was somewhat Hesitant at first he was told to pick up Kyoya around this time. But Once Ranka re-emphasized that Kyoya was asleep and that if he had to wake him up he was blaming the driver. The driver decided it best. And was further convinced when Ranka said he would take the Blame if Kyoya was mad in the morning for not being woken up.


	3. Chapter 3

Only She knew 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Host Club if did this you be part of the story and Kyoya and haruhi would live happily ever after.

The next morning was Bright and Clear. Haruhi was the first one to wake up. She looked up at Kyoya wandering how she got in her room or in the position she was in. She was weary of moving at first not wanting to wake Kyoya . But she decided she had to move sooner or later and there was no telling when Kyoya would get up it was a Sunday after all so no school.

When she finally summed up the courage to move she felt Kyoya shift and she stopped quickly and just stared at his sleeping figure. He seemed nice and sweet when he slept in no way like the shadow king he could be when he is woken up to early.

"Didn't I tell you Staring was neither Ladylike nor Gentlemanly like" Kyoya said Opening his eyes looking down at Haruhi. She quickly sat strait up almost colliding with Kyoya's Head in the Process.

"Umm what happened Last night" Haruhi asked not remembering much after she hid under the table.

"Nothing much" Kyoya said remembering what he told her last night in her sleep but not knowing if she heard him or not.

"Oh ok I thought I heard you say something Last night" she said now sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well I did tell you how I felt about you" Kyoya said staring at the ceiling he never meant for her to hear him. And not he felt he had to explain he just couldn't lie to her.

"Oh" Haruhi could think of what to say she didn't know if how he felt was a good or bad thing.

"I told you I loved you" Kyoya said this time staring strait in to her eyes.

"Oh well that's good because I love you too" Haruhi said glad that it ended up being a good thing. He was still staring at her now in shock.

"Didn't you tell me Kyoya that staring is gentlemanly like" Haruhi said pulling him out of his shock. She stood up with her hand on her hips like she was yelling at him.

"I did say that didn't I" Kyoya said looking her strait in the eyes.

"You should Practice what you preach" Haruhi said getting close to him.

Kyoya took this opportunity to bring her closer.

"So you love me to do you" He said with a smile that would rival the twins. He stood up making haruhi back up in surprise at how close he now was even thought they just confessed their feelings to each other.

"Yes I believe I said that" Haruhi said looking but to him.

Kyoya inched toward her. Then he captured her lips in a kiss that made her almost fall. Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist holding her there. The two had to separate for Air.

"You know what will we do about the rest of the club if they found out they might kill you" Haruhi said thinking of Tamaki and the Twins.

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we" Kyoya said as his phone began to ring.

"Kyoya Were going over to Haruhi's today around lunch time so we can take her and Ranka out" Tamaki Proclaimed then stopped talking wandering if he woke of the shadow king.

"What ever Tamaki I'll see you there" Kyoya said hanging up his phone.

"Now where are you to meet him" Haruhi asked she was surprised she hadn't gotten a call yet for the twins telling her where they were going now.

"Oh here knowing him he is half way here already." Kyoya said Smileing.

"What why dose he never call me before you guys come Over" Haruhi said annoyed. Tamaki always just dropped in at her house like she was waiting for her.

Haruhi and Kyoya decided that they needed breakfast. Both slowly made their way to the kitchen not wanting to run in to Ranka.

"Oh good morning you two have a nice night" Ranka said standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"Oh Hi dad how was you day at work" Haruhi said surprised that her dad was even up after his late night.

"Oh great but I was worried about my little girl with two storms last night but she had a knight in shining armor to protect her" Ranka yelled switching from dad mode to "Tamaki" mode. He ran over and hugged haruhi.

"If you say so dad" haruhi said trying to hide what had just gone on in her room

"Oh yes Kyoya I Told your driver he could pick you up when you were ready" Ranka said back in his dad mode.

"That's Ok the Host club is coming over at lunch so I thought it pointless to go home to just come back" Kyoya said smiling also trying to hide the events of Haruhi's room as well. He knew Ranka liked him but he didn't know if Ranka would like him to court his daughter.

"Well if that is the case I think you and I need to have a talk" Ranka said dragging Kyoya in to his room.

"Oh Haruhi sweetie do you mind making breakfast for all of us" Ranka yelled from his room

"Kyoya I have known about you feeling toward my Daughter for some time now and I do approve but I do want you to know if you ever hurt her there will be a world of hurt coming your way" Ranka said as soon as the door to his room shut.

"I understand completely Ranka" Kyoya said he knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. He'd rather in be now that later.

"Good and I want you to know that even though I give you my support I will be watching you" Ranka explained. Kyoya had never really she Haruhi's dad this serious.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kyoya replied at this point he didn't wan to say the wrong thing and lose Ranka's trust.

"Good now that we are on the same page did anything I should know about happen last night."

"No she just fell asleep in at the table I took her to you room and she wouldn't let go of me so I stayed with her and fell asleep also"

"Ok so then Why are you Wearing my papa shirt" Ranka asked confused at this.

"Well when the first storm hit haruhi Threw a Pot of water and the water landed on me" Kyoya responded laughing to him self remembering the face haruhi made when she remembered he was soaking wet after the first storm.

"That sounds like her" Ranka said laughing remember on night when she did the same thing to him.

"Dad, Kyoya Breakfast is ready" haruhi called from the kitchen.

"Well I guess we should get out there she can get scary if I let any meal she makes get cold" Ranka said opening the door and letting Kyoya Through.

They ate Breakfast Quietly till haruhi couldn't take it any more.

"Ok what did you too talk about in there" she finally blurted out.

"Just you" Kyoya said smiling at her

"That's it" haruhi asked not at all convinced

"Yes and oh well I did tell Kyoya if her hurt you I would bring great pain on to him" Ranka said smiling. Haruhi knew he was telling the truth.

"Great Threaten the man before breakfast and before any one in the host club can" haruhi said.

"Well I wanted to get first dibs" Ranka said jokingly.

As they finished Breakfast that talked about thing like that is going on at school and how long Ranka had his little get Kyoya and Haruhi plot going.

"So dad you mean to say that is the only reason you asked Kyoya to stay here with me when you worked late" Haruhi said somewhat amazed at this.

"Well I didn't ask him really I asked for a volunteer and he was just said he would do it and not bother the others with it" Ranka said, " that was my first hint that he cared for you."

"And so you didn't think to tell me even after I told you I loved him" Haruhi said a little miffed.

"Well I wasn't sure and I see it as it was Kyoya's Choice to tell you or not" Ranka replied looking between haruhi and Kyoya.

"Truth be told I wasn't going it tell her but I'm Glad I did" Kyoya said kissing Haruhi's Ear.

"You weren't going to tell me why not" Haruhi asked surprise she never thought Kyoya would shy away from what he wanted. But she also didn't think he would fall for he there was nothing really to gain.

"I couldn't tell if you cared for any of us in the host club and I didn't want to cause any problems but I think they will be worth it in the end" he said smiling at her.

After Breakfast was over Haruhi was surprised that both of the men did the dishes she so wanted to take a picture of it. But the look she got from both of them said no. So she decided to etch the image in to her memory.

Once the dishes were done Kyoya returned to his pineapple this time with Haruhi next to him. and Ranka decided he would do the laundry today leaving the two alone till he remembered that had all night alone and he wanted watch Kyoya like a hawk. So Ranka found something to watch on TV and decided that after the host club left he could do the laundry since it was just his that had to be done he just stole all of Haruhi's frumpy clothes..

Soon lunch time rolled around and the host club was at the door. Haruhi and Kyoya could hear Tamaki wander where Kyoya was as he rang the door bell. Ranka opened the door and soon the screams could be heard in Okinawa.

"What is mother doing so close and familiar to our loving Daughter" Tamaki yelled.

"We happen to be a couple now" Kyoya responded. This caused another yell but not from Tamaki.

"You bastard you knew how we felt" Hikaru yelled running toward Kyoya with rage in his eyes. Karou Grabbed his twin and pulled him back

"I'm sorry guys it just happened" Haruhi said sadly she did hate to hurt any of them. When Hikaru heard this he calmed down quickly.

"I guess if you Happy so am I" Hikaru said sadly.

Tamaki seemed in shock until Haruhi came up to his and apologized

"Haruhi you don't have to apologize for following your heart I had hoped your heart would lead you to me but its ok I will survive you know I will always be there" Tamaki said smiling at her even thought his heart was breaking.

"So Haru-chan and Kyou-Chan finally got together" Hunny said smiling.

"Yeah" Mori said. Sometimes haruhi wandered if that was the only word he knew or if he really was a robot.

After the initial shock of the news wore off the Host club started to act normally again. And even Tamaki jumped back quickly and started to jabber on about some where he wanted to go.

Haruhi watches as her friends and father decided where they would go out for lunch to celebrate her and Kyoya's love for each other.

"Kyoya I love you and I only know your compassionate side" haruhi said smiling up at him

"I love you too haruhi and I think there are side of each of us in the host club you only know about" Kyoya said this time taking his eyes off of his laptop and kissed her on the cheek causing Tamaki to go in to hysterics again to the enjoyment of all round.

The end


End file.
